24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 7: 7:00pm-8:00pm
| code = 7AFF12 | director = Brad Turner | story = Manny Coto & Brannon Braga | teleplay = Evan Katz}} General Benjamin Juma and his men infiltrate the White House holding everyone present hostage. President Allison Taylor manages to lock herself in the safe room with Jack Bauer. Aaron Pierce tries to protect the President's daughter, Olivia, from being found by Juma. Outside, Renee Walker and Larry Moss coordinate the rescue efforts. Episode guide * holds Bill Buchanan at gunpoint and informs him of the next attack. He demands to know where Ryan Burnett is and starts torturing him to find what is the target. * pleads to Jack to stop torturing Burnett. When they break in the room, Taylor orders Jack's arrest and tells him he should've come to her first. * reminds Udo that Laurent Dubaku shouldn't know that they had his father killed because of his cowardice. Juma then forbids Laurent of going with his team telling him he has to stay behind to cover them. * informs Larry Moss of Juma's preparation. Renee boards the boat and finds out the next target is the White House. As she is trying to escape, she is pursued by Laurent. Meanwhile, Juma and his men start drilling underwater to reach the White House. General Benjamin Juma and his men are making their way through the tunnels. They stop at a grate and Juma orders Cimbe to melt through it. Inside the White House, Olivia Taylor is getting restless. She tells Aaron Pierce that she is not waiting any longer and wants to see her mother. Olivia asks Pierce if he will physically restrain her if she tries to leave, and Aaron says that she won't let it come to that. Olivia smiles and realizes that she and Pierce are on the same page. Ethan Kanin enters the room and informs Olivia and Aaron that there will be another attack, and that the President is under a lot of stress, and suggests that Olivia give her a break. Olivia mentions that Ethan is the last person she wants to see. At that moment, Tim Woods enters the Oval Office and informs President Allison Taylor that Larry Moss has word of another terrorist attack and that Juma himself is leading it. Taylor is shocked to learn that Juma is in the country, and inquires about the target. Moss says they are still waiting to hear from Renee Walker. Renee is still running away from Laurent Dubaku. She runs onto a road and sees Ranger Thompson, who tries to radio in about Renee but is shot by Laurent seconds later. Renee runs off into another set of woods. Bill Buchanan visits Jack Bauer at the holding cell. Jack wants another crack at Ryan Burnett, but Bill tells him that even if he could release Jack, Burnett is already heading to a hospital, and Jack would never get access to him. Bauer insists that Buchanan try and get the information out of him, saying it's the only way to find the target, but Bill first says he is untrained and later admits that he can't bring himself to do it. Inside the basement of the White House, Abo, posing as a low-level employee, is talking with Juma on the radio. He gets off the radio as his co-worker, Fynn, enters. Fynn asks what he said, and then invites him over for a party. As he does so, Abo stabs his co-worker in the back of the neck with a screwdriver and then moves over a bookshelf, revealing an exposed wall. Udo informs Juma that they will have access in ten seconds then two minutes before the proximity alarms go off. As the lasers blocking the entrance disappear, Juma and his men blast a whole through the wall and enter the basement of the White House. They make their way up the stairs and quickly kill two Secret Service agents. Juma says the next roll call for the Secret Service is in nine minutes, and they must find the President by then. Juma and his men are making their way to the Oval Office using a computer tracking system one of the men has hacked into. Juma personally kills one of Taylor's aides after telling her to drop the phone, and his team kills two more Secret Service agents soon afterwards. Larry Moss and an assault team find the dead Ranger as Renee reaches some sort of building and tries to enter but it is locked. Laurent finally catches up with her, and she says that Juma had his father killed. Laurent doesn't believe her, and as she tells the younger Dubaku about his father's death, she picks up a shovel and attacks him before he can kill her. They fight and Laurent eventually gets the upper hand, strangling Walker. As she falls to her knees Larry Moss shoots Laurent and saves Renee. She says she knows the target. It's the White House. Larry calls Bill at the White House as Bill is leading Jack into custody. He sends the Secret Service guarding Jack back to their posts and hands Bauer a weapon. He orders a lock down and they head to secure the President. Aaron Pierce secures the First Daughter and prepares to take her downstairs. Bill and Jack burst into the Oval Office and tell the President the White House is under attack. She asks about Bauer's involvement, and Jack says she needs all the help she can get. After determining that Juma and his men are tracking the President they remove the bracelet used to track her and Bill agrees to take the bracelet away, serving as a distraction. As Juma discovers the movements of the tracker, he decides to surround what he believes to be the President. Bill continues to sprint down hallways until he realizes he is pinned. He puts his hands up in surrender. Juma says that they know of the attack, and are trying to get the President to the bunker. He gives them directions then pulls out his gun before pistol whipping Buchanan with the butt of the gun, saying they need hostages. As more Secret Service agents begin to enter the White House, gunfights ensue in the hallways. Agent Ted Hovis says they are fighting Juma's men, but do not have a visual on the President. Olivia and Aaron are still upstairs, and it's clear that Juma's men have control of that part of the building. Jack informs him that he only has thirty seconds to get the First Daughter downstairs. President Taylor protests, but Bauer reminds her that she is the priority, not her daughter. However, Juma's men catch up with the President and Jack is forced to close the door early. He tells Pierce this via a radio, who informs him that they wouldn't have made it anyway, and he has to get another way out of the White House. Juma discovers the President is on lockdown and Udo reports that they won't be able to hold them off much longer. Juma, on the Secret Service radio channel, tells Hovis that he has the President hostage. He says he will kill her if they don't fall back. Hovis says they can't do that without confirmation she's alive, but Juma continues his bluff. Agents Hovis and Wilson have their Secret Service men pull back out of the building. Juma orders the hostages to be brought outside the room. Aaron Pierce observes one of the hostiles and takes note of the retreat. He says that Juma must have tricked them into thinking that he was going to kill the President. Olivia replies that her mother in the lockdown, but it seems only Pierce and her are aware. They decide they have to find a way to make it known that the President is secure. Bill Buchanan, Tim Woods and other hostages are lead through the hallways near the Roosevelt Room and the Bunker, where Juma is waiting. One of his men is trying to hack into the door, saying that if the specs are correct he will be able to open it in 15 minutes. Buchanan looks on. Larry and Renee land in a staging area outside the White House. Hovis debriefs them on the events of the raid, and confirms he doesn't have any more agents in the building. Larry asks about the location of the Vice President, and is told that he is moving to a secure location. Meanwhile, a list of people still inside the White House is given to Renee, who notices Bauer's name on the list. Larry informs her of Bauer's arrest involving Ryan Burnett, and reminds her that the President, not Bauer, is the priority. Renee says she knows that. More hostages are brought in outside the bunker, including Senator Blaine Mayer. Inside the bunker, President Taylor is worrying about Olivia. Bauer informs her that Aaron Pierce is the best, and that he's gotten her safe. Taylor adds that Juma knows he may never get out of this alive. Bauer tells her that he knows it, as it is his "endgame", and says these men must have help from the inside, and Taylor asks who. Bauer can't explain it, and Taylor notices the lock is slowly being picked. Bauer realizes that Juma's man is breaking through the security and asks for a toolbox. He takes off the panel and causes it to short circuit before Ngozi can open the door. Ngozi informs Juma that they fried the door, and that even with C4 they will be unable to open it due to the steel used and the complexity of the door. Juma becomes silent and carefully eyes his nervous soldiers. He finally says they ''will find another way, and pulls out a satellite phone. CNB is reporting on the Sangala invasion as Jonas Hodges watches, eating dinner. Greg Seaton informs Hodges that Juma is on the line, and Hodges says he heard the phone ring. He reluctantly takes the call. Juma says that he needs another way into the bunker, because the panel has been disabled, and threatens to destroy "the shipment", which is due in two hours, if he doesn't. Hodges quickly accesses security and informs Juma that Olivia Taylor is still in the White House. After hanging up, Hodges sighs, before stating "stress is the fertilizer of creativity" and challenging Seaton to a game of darts. Juma begins to go through the hostages, looking for Taylor. Mayer asks Buchanan what he thinks is going on, but Bill doesn't respond. Mayer says that Buchanan must think that he should have let Bauer continue to torture Burnett, and this could be avoided. Bill counters by suggesting that Mayer doesn't want to know what he is actually thinking. Pierce and Olivia are walking down a hallway, only to discover that the final exit in the wing of the White House they are in is guarded. Aaron states that their only hope is to get a signal out. Pierce wants to leave her in a secure area, but Olivia says that she is coming with and there's no time to argue. They continue to make their way through the White House, now looking for a window. 07:41:34... 07:41:35... 07:41:36... Hovis informs Renee and Larry that the satellite scan of the White House is available, but they can only see where the hostages are being held, not the individual bodies. Vice President Hayworth is finally available for video conference. Moss fills him in on the events quickly, saying that he believes the President is in lock-down because of the location of Juma and his men. The Vice President asks for more evidence, and Moss can only say that he couldn't produce her when pressed and that inaction has risks. The VP orders no attack to take place because he needs to put the President's life as first priority. After Hayworth hangs up, his Chief of Staff Derek Watts tells him that it was a smart move—politically—that he couldn't move into power during a raid that he approved. Hayworth immediately tells Derek to never let anyone hear him talk like that, and he agrees. '' As Olivia and Aaron run down a hallway, he is shot in the shoulder. He is able to get a shot off and kills one of Juma's men, but is injured and falls to the ground. Pierce informs Olivia that they would have heard the gunshots and are on the way. He tells her to get to a window and signal a "Code Green" out the window with a flashlight. He writes the Morse code on her hand and sends her off. She makes it to the window and begins to signal. However, after a few flashes she is captured by Juma's men, along with Aaron Pierce. They share a look before they are led off. One of Juma's men comes up to him and tells him he's discovered a security camera in the chandelier. Juma looks at it as Aaron Pierce is sat down with the hostages near Buchanan, Mayer and Woods. Juma asks for a chair. Inside the panic room, President Taylor is watching the monitor as Jack is working on something. She informs Bauer that Juma found the camera. Juma requests a secure line to talk to the President. Juma tells the President he has something she should see, then puts Olivia in the chair. He threatens to cut out her eyes, her tongue and then kill her if the President does not come out. Olivia tells her mother not to listen, but is silenced. Juma says that he will not tell her he won't do that if she opens the door, only that he will if she doesn't. President Taylor orders Bauer to open the door, and Bauer says he can't. He says he is sorry, but he can't let Juma take her. Taylor presses, asking Bauer if he has children, and if he would do the same. He says he would protest too, but he is not the President. She says she is the President, and orders him to open the door. Split screen: Jack thinks about opening the door. Juma continues to taunt Olivia with his knife. Buchanan and the other hostages look in horror at what Juma is about to do. After an extended pause, Juma moves the knife against Olivia's cheek. The door opens and Jack appears with his hands on his head. He is frisked and taken out, sat near Mayer, Buchanan, and Pierce. Mayer asks him why he opened the door, but Jack doesn't answer. Taylor says that Juma has her, and he should let the other hostages go. Juma slaps her, and says she does not give him orders. He tells his men to prepare for her statement, the "last one you'll ever give." '' Episode credits Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Bob Gunton as Ethan Kanin * Jeffrey Nordling as Larry Moss Special guest star *Kurtwood Smith as Senator Blaine Mayer Guest starring * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * Rory Cochrane as Greg Seaton * Sprague Grayden as Olivia Taylor * Frank John Hughes as Tim Woods * Tony Todd as General Benjamin Juma * Cameron Daddo as Vice President Mitchell Hayworth * Johnathan McClain as Derek Watts * Lovensky Jean-Baptiste as Udo * Burl Moseley as Abo * Keston John as Ngozi * Arjay Smith as Laurent Dubaku * Michael Bryan French as Ted Hovis * Larry Sullivan as Hoskins Special guest appearance by * Jon Voight as Jonas Hodges Co-starring * Brian Jude Leahy as Fynn * Alyson Croft as Meredith Rojas * Roshawn Franklin as Cimbe (as "Commando #1") * Marvin Jordan as Commando #2 * Chase Kim as Thompson (as "Park Ranger #1) * Mark Atteberry as SS Agent #13 * Brittainy Parrett as Lydia (as "Reporter") * Henry Kingi Jr. as SS Agent #8 Uncredited * Randall Archer as Agent shot in hallway at 7:16 and agent during gunfight * Melissa Barker as White House staffer taken hostage * Erik Betts as Laurent Dubaku (stunt double) * Jeff Brockton as White House staffer shot at 7:16 and agent shot in hallway at 7:16 * Brett DeLuca as Charters or Turner * Tony Donno as Secret Service agent shot at 7:10 * Chris Gann as Agent with Hoskins at 7:18 * Jermaine Holt as Juma's soldier * Norman Howell as White House staffer shot at 7:16 * David Robert Lewis as Charters or Turner * Irving E. Lewis as Juma's soldier * Jeffrey McDancer as Secret Service agent stabbed at 7:10 * John Meier as Secret Service agent during gunfight * J.J. Perry as Secret Service agent during gunfight * Austin Priester as Juma's soldier * Buddy Sosthand as Juma's soldier * William Washington as Juma's soldier Memorable quotes * President Allison Taylor: You will not close this door until my daughter gets here. * Jack Bauer: Madam President, your life is the priority whether you like it or not. Please, step inside. * President Allison Taylor: I don't see Olivia. * Jack Bauer: Madam President, that's good news. I know Aaron Pierce. He would do everything in his power to make sure your daughter is safe. * General Benjamin Juma: There can be no room for doubt. We have the president trapped. We open up that door and we become a part of history. We will find another way. * Senator Blaine Mayer: What do you think is going on? (long pause) I asked you a question Mr. Buchanan. You think I made the wrong call with Bauer? You think that if I signed off on him torturing Ryan Burnett that all of this could've been avoided? * Bill Buchanan: You don't know what I'm thinking Senator. * President Allison Taylor: Alright, General. You've got me now. There's no reason to hold anyone else. Let them go. * General Benjamin Juma: (slaps her) You don't give orders to me. Get the camera ready for her statement. * President Allison Taylor: What statement? * General Benjamin Juma: The last one you'll ever give. * Jonas Hodges: Stress is the fertilizer of creativity. Now let's play some darts. Background information and notes * International airdates: ** UK: . * Series regular Mary Lynn Rajskub does not appear in this episode, marking the beginning of her short maternity break from filming 24. * This is the last episode which involved 24 co-creator Robert Cochran as Executive Producer. * Jon Voight returns as Jonas Hodges, his first appearance since Redemption. * The word "siege" is incorrectly spelled as "seige" during news footage shown in this episode. * When Jonas Hodges is eating and watching the news, the news is still talking about the invasion of Sangala, despite the attack on the White House. * The television movie 24: Redemption was filmed in between this episode and the next (7.13 Day 7: 8:00pm-9:00pm). * The music that plays when Juma and his men enter the White House is the same music that played when Jack Bauer abducted President Charles Logan from his chopper in Day 5: 6:00am-7:00am. * In a 2016 interview for Variety, writers Manny Coto and Evan Katz chose this episode as their favorite from Season 7. References See also *7:00pm-8:00pm (disambiguation) 712 Day 712 712